The present invention relates to a heat-insulating system for the vertical, load-dissipating connection of building parts to be produced from concrete, the system having an insulation body and one or more compressive load-bearing elements.
In building construction, load-bearing building parts are often produced from concrete structures provided with reinforcements. For reasons relating to energy, such building parts are usually then provided with externally applied heat insulation. In particular the floor structure between the basement, such as a cellar or underground garage, and first story often has heat insulation applied to it on the basement side. This gives rise to the difficulty of the load-bearing building parts on which the building rests, for example supports and external walls, having to be connected in a load-carrying manner to the building parts located above, in particular the floor structure. This is usually achieved by the floor structure, reinforced throughout, being connected monolithically to the load-bearing supports and external walls. However, this gives rise to heat bridges which are difficult to eliminate by way of heat insulation applied subsequently from the outside. In underground garages, for example it is often the case that the upper portion of the load-bearing concrete supports, said portion being oriented in the direction of the floor structure, is encased by heat insulation. Not only does this involve high outlay and is not particularly esthetically pleasing, but it also gives unsatisfactory structural results and, in addition reduces the amount of parking space available in the underground garage.
EP2405065 discloses a compressive-force-transmitting and insulating connection element which is used for the vertical, load-carrying connection of building parts to be produced from concrete. The connection element comprises an insulation body and a plurality of compressive force-carrying elements embedded therein. Transverse-force-reinforcement elements run through the compressive force-carrying elements, and, for connection to the building parts to be produced from concrete, extend essentially vertically beyond the upper side and the underside of the insulation body. The insulation body may be produced, for example, from foam glass or expanded polystyrene hard foam, and the compressive force-carrying elements may be produced from concrete, fiber concrete or fiber-reinforced plastics material.
The insulation body effects thermal separation of the building parts connected by it, in particular between an external wall and a floor structure resting thereon, wherein the compressive force resulting from the building is directed onward, via the compressive force-carrying elements, to the building part located therebeneath. The disadvantage here proves to be that either the position and size of the compressive force-carrying elements have to be adapted to the statics of the building, and the connection element thus has to be produced individually, or the connection element has to be designed for a maximum load, and it is therefore oversized for many applications.